Wait Til Your Father Gets Home
by FearNemesis
Summary: Ben decides to act up while Dean is away. WARNING; SPANKING


WARNING: This story contains Spanking

Author's Note: Alright for this fic, Dean has been with Ben and Lisa longer. Dean's been helping raise Ben since he was two.

"Ben, go up to your room, now." Lisa commanded, a stern look on her face. Why was Ben being so misbehaved all of a sudden? It was really getting old. He only misbehaved this badly when Dean was away at work.  
The twelve year old Ben just gave a glare. "No, I'm going to go play with my friends!" He said decisively, completely dismissing his mother's authority as he went for the door.  
Lisa could not believe he really was gonna push it like that. "Ben, I'm going to count to three," She began, "One..."  
"Fuck off,mom." Were the words that came from Ben's mouth before he went out the door. Once outside he realized what he'd just said. "Crap..." He felt bad but he couldn't go back in now and beg for forgiveness. He needed to let his mother know that this was his life and he would do whatever the hell he wanted when he wanted. So he grabbed his skateboard and joined up with his friends at the local arcade.  
He spent the rest of his evening playing around and causing trouble with his buddies. At around six, they all went back home and the guilt returned to Ben. Now he had to go back in and face his mother. He wondered whether she was angry or upset. Either way it was too late now. He got on his skateboard and road home. He threw his skateboard in the driveway and stepped into the door cautiously. His mom wasn't around, so he made his way up the stairs, only to find his mother coming out of her room, arms crossed, and an irritated look on her face.  
Ben hid his guilt and went back to his little punk attitude. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
Lisa gave him a look, "You are being beyond rude, young man. You are in very big trouble Benjamin, just you wait until your father gets home."  
The words were like a branding iron on his chest. Crap. Dad. He was gonna be so pissed!  
With those magic words, Ben was all guilt and anxiety. He walked into his bedroom feeling none too happy.  
Had it even been worth it? The arcade wasn't even THAT fun...  
He laid down on his bed.  
Crap. What's dad gonna say? He's gonna kill me! Maybe mom won't tell him...maybe if I go clean up the kitchen she won't say anything...  
He looked up at the clock.  
It's too late now...Dad'll be here in thirty minutes. He's probably gonna be all happy and excited to see us after a long day at work then mom'll tell him what I did and he'll be mad. Then the whole night will be ruined! Why the hell didn't I just stay in and play video games instead?  
The clock ticked away the minutes and Ben shifted uncomfortably all over his room. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, nothing would work, he just had to sit still and look at the clock, until finally it was seven.  
A few seconds later, the door opened and he could hear his fathers voice, at first he sounded happy then there was some silent and he swore he could hear his mother crying a little.  
He gulped and the next thing he heard were his father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Ben wished he had just fallen asleep so that he wouldn't have to face his father until morning but now it was too late.  
Dean opened the door and peeked inside. "Ben..." He said, and once he saw he was sitting there, he walked in, closing the door behind him. Dean could see the guilt on his face.  
"Hey dad..."Ben greeted, trying to play it cool.  
Dean nodded, right. He could see right through him. "Hey, Ben," He sat down on the bed right next to Ben,making him rise a bit with his weight.  
Just that little fact made Ben so nervous. How big and strong and heavy his father was compared to him.  
Dean licked his lips a bit before continuing, "So uh.. did you have a good time with your friends today?" He asked, now turning his gaze onto his son, telling him that he knew all about it, there was no point in playing dumb now.  
Ben bit his lip and lowered his own gaze, not being able to look into his father's eyes at this time. His father was a hero,he went out helping people and made his mother happy. And what was he doing? He was being a little punk going out,mouthing off to strangers, and making his mother cry.  
"Yeah..."Ben replied shyly now, wanting to cry, so he kept his responses short.  
"Ben, you made your mother cry just now. She tells me you deliberately disobeyed her and called her a very hurtful word."Dean looked at his child. He was so much like him. Of course, Dean never had the guts to defy his father so openly that way, but he'd thought about it. Still, he couldn't let his son go around being a little troublemaker. He was supposed to love his mom and defend her, not hurt her. He didn't want this to turn into those 'you don't know what you have til it's gone' type of things like had happened to him. He had lost his mother without any final goodbye or an 'I love you'. So he wasn't going to let his son treat his mother that way. She was a wonderful woman and mother and he was gonna make sure his kid appreciated that and never disrespected her ever again. He needed to grow up into a good man.  
Ben was now teary eyed, "I didn't mean what I said..."He said in that whiny tone that hinted he was gonna cry.  
Dean sighed and put his arm around his son. "I know you didn't mean what you said,buddy. But that does not make it okay. And the fact that you went out without permission. What's that all about? You know very well you need our permission. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you get to treat your mother like crap. You listen to her just as you would listen to me,understand?" He said sternly.  
"Yes,sir..."Ben's voice trembled and Dean could see tear drops falling onto his boy's jeans.  
Sir? He didn't want his kid growing up the way he did..  
He rubbed his boy's back. "It's okay kid, but I'm still gonna have to punish you..."Dean said.  
Ben wiped his tears. He sighed. Now he was gonna get grounded. No tv, no playing outside.  
"Stand up." Dean told him.  
Ben stood. No dessert, no video games...  
Dean turned him over his lap.  
Ben blinked and looked back up at his father in confusion.  
"I said you would be punished. You're getting grounded but that's just not gonna be enough. You're also getting a good spanking and a mouth washing." Dean explained to him as he tugged down his jeans.  
"Dad!" Ben panicked. Spanked? He wasn't serious! He couldn't! No!  
"You earned this." Dean told him, wasting no time and bringing his hand down on his boxer clad bottom.  
"Ow!" Ben flinched. Ouch. That stung! He didn't think it would hurt so much with just one-  
"Owww!" Came the next swat before the previous sting had died out and soon ,Dean was peppering his bottom with swats.  
Benjamin yelped and squirmed uncomfortably, tears in his he couldn't take it anymore!  
"Owww! Dad stop! It hurts!" He hissed, trying to block the swats.  
"Ben, stop it." Dean growled,pinning his hand. "You did the actions and now you'll face the consequences. If you don't want to get spanked in the future then make sure you think things through." Dean told him before pulling down his boxers and continuing the spanking.  
Little Ben was bawling, his bottom a bring red and burning.  
Dean stopped and sighed. His little boy was crying and it had broke his heart to do it but he knew it had to be done.  
He picked his boy up and fixed his clothes before pulling him into a hug. "Shh...it's okay Ben...it's over now.."He rubbed his back.  
Ben blubbered apologies, holding onto Dean for comfort.  
"Shh it's okay now, you're forgiven,kiddo." He told him and held him until he was done crying.  
Ben had fallen asleep, so Dean set him down in the bed and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room and getting into bed with Lisa after a long day of work and parenting.


End file.
